


Assassination

by fuckinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglarry/pseuds/fuckinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in the business of assassination. He's stone cold and stopped feeling emotion a long time ago. Except one job might just be able to crack the the surface enough to bring back some color to his un-loving figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassination

The coffee rolled it's way down Louis throat, scalding and tearing away at the flesh at the back of it. He didn't seem to mind though as he still took large gulps of the hot liquid, trying to wake up from his short sleep he had gotten. "Louis, you're up already?" 

Louis looked up at the voice and nodded his head, going back to his coffee. Niall sighed and sat down next to him, pouring his own cup of coffee. "You know you really should get more sleep," Niall told him, grabbing the morning paper off of the counter and flipping through. Louis sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Has Zayn said anything about new cases?" he asked instead, changing the subject. Niall shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Not that I've heard of, mate. He's in his study. You could go ask if ya wanted. I wouldn't bother him though." Louis nodded and put his coffee on the table, walking over to the french doors of Zayn's study.

"Ah, Louis. What can I do for you this early in the morning?" Zayn smiled, but Louis knew it was fake. Zayn never smiled unless it was un-genuine, and utterly unreal. 

"I was wondering if you had gotten any new job's lately. I haven't done a good one in awhile. I think it's about time I do." Louis itched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. The spring allergies had certainly been getting to him. 

"Oh, yes. We have one that just came in this morning." He searched around on his desk for the file. "Ah, here it is." He handed Louis the pile of papers in the vanilla folder. Louis scavenged through them, looking at the profile. Not once looking at the face. He would save that for later. "The name is Harry Styles, works down at the local bakery his step-father owns. Not quite sure who delivered the file, or the money. Was anonymous." He shrugged. "Do it when you have the chance. But there are some rules. Number one: Don't get acquainted with his friends. Number two: Never tell about the business. And number three: Don't fall in love." Louis smirked and nodded his head, walking towards the door and not once looking back up. 

"So he gave you one, then?" Niall asked. He craned his head, trying to see what Louis was staring so intently at. "Louis!" 

Louis looked up, "Yeah. Got a really fresh one. Just this morning, it came in." Niall grinned and moved over to where Louis was standing.

"Welcome back, we've missed you."  
______

Louis grabbed the binoculars he was holding, and adjusted them so they fit around his eyes almost perfectly. "Target is in sight," he whispered to himself. The boy, Harry, was standing at the front of the bakery his family owned, talking to who Louis assumed were his mates. Standing up from where he was crouched low, he checked his watch and sighed. It was almost time to head back. "Ah, ten more minutes can't do any harm." He crouched back down, and brought the binoculars up once again. But this time, when he looked, there were two bright green eyes staring right back at him. He dropped the glasses, and stood up, getting ready to run. 

"Wait!" the boy called, bringing his hand up as if it were a game of tag between the two and Harry was it. "Hold on a moment!" he shouted once more and grabbed Louis' shirt. He spun him around. "Were you watching me?" 

Louis gulped and tried to rip his way out of Harry's grasp, but Harry was too strong. "You were weren't you?" A gleam struck his eyes, and Louis was almost thrown back by the sight. 

"That's none of your business," Louis hissed, finally getting away from Harry and brushing his shirt off. Harry snorted. 

"Mate, if you were watching me, I'm quite certain it was my business." He smiled, and held out a hand, gesturing for Louis to shake it. Louis grabbed the extended hand, and bounced it up and down. "My names Harry." A cheeky grin pounced upon his face, and Louis' frame visibly shook. With lust or something else, he wasn't quite sure. 

"Louis." He looked at him unsure, not knowing why this Harry character was being so friendly to him. He had just caught Louis watching him, for goodness sake's! 

"So why were you watching me?" And there it was. Think Louis, think! 

"I- uh- I have a school project and i'm supposed to study people?" It came out more than a question, but Harry's smile never fell. 

"Cool. Where do you go for UNI?" 

"Eastern province," Louis replied. He used to go their before he found this job. Harry's smile grew into a grin, and then it dropped. He looked behind him and then back. 

"Well, I have to go, but here's my number." His tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he searched his jean pockets. He looked back up, his dimples prominent. "'ere ya go." Louis took the piece of paper and stuffed it into his own jean pockets. Harry turned and walked back to the bakery, swiveling around to put his hand to his ear as the universal signal of 'call me'. 

_____

Louis paces back in forth, talking to Niall about his latest problem. Niall listens intently, chewing on some crisps as he does so. "I just- I don't get it, Ni!" He pulls at his hair relentlessly, plucking out a few strands. "Who in the hell would give their number to a stalker? Something just isn't right.." Louis sits down, no longer finding the will to stand. "What the fuck do I do?" 

"I would call him," Niall replies, still munching happily on his crisps. Louis looked over at him as if he had three heads. 

"And say what? I can't ask him on a date! I have to kill him, remember Ni?" Louis shook his head in disbelief. Silly Niall. 

"Just do it then." Niall shrugged and popped the last crisp in his mouth, getting up and throwing the bag in the rubbish bin. 

"What are you getting at?" Louis asked, rubbing his temples in circles. He loved Niall but sometimes the young lad just didn't make any sense. 

"Take him on a date, fuck him, then kill him," he answered simply as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Louis stumbled backwards. Niall has never said anything like that before, and if Louis was being honest it kind of scared him.

"Uh- I- Yeah I could do that," Louis spluttered. Niall made a gesture with his hand, saying 'get on with it'. "Right now?" 

"Yes now, you ninny!" Niall retorted, pushing Louis to his mobile which was sitting on the end table. Louis stopped and turned around, a grimace forming on his face. 

"I'll look desperate, though," he sighed, kicking at nothing particular on the ground. Niall raised his eyebrows before grabbing the mobile, paper, and dialing. It began to ring, and Niall all but threw it at Louis. 

"Hello?" a thick voice asked. Louis gulped, and answered. 

"Hi, is this Harry?" Niall winced, but didn't comment. 

"This is he. Who is this?" 

"Uh- we- I mean- yeah. We met outside a bakery yesterday?" he said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. 

Harry chuckled. "Oh yeah! You're that boy who was watching me. So you took my advice and called me then?" Louis sighed and responded, trying not to sound nervous. 

"Well, I just wanted to know if you'd like to hit the pub with me. As a...date?" Harry was quiet for a moment, but soon told him; 

"I'll be ready at eight." 

______

 

Louis' shoes scuffed on the ground as he walked with Harry into the local pub. Harry glanced at him, but Louis didn't return the gesture. Instead looking straight ahead. Harry cleared his throat and began trying to make conversation. "So, nice weather, eh?" Louis just laughs and shakes his head, turning around and grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him into the building. 

The pub smells of stale beer, cigarette smoke, and is crawling with germs. This, Louis is sure of as he sits Harry and himself down at booth semi-close to the bar. He want's to get Harry as drunk as he can so he can fuck him and get the job done. He isn't quite sure if he's going to shoot him, or stab him, but oh well. He'll find out soon enough. He orders a couple tray's of shots, not too many, but enough to make sure Harry wouldn't remember what happened if something were to go wrong. 

Louis downs two or three before pushing five towards Harry. Harry takes them back with a look of fearlessness written on his face. Not even ten minutes later, Harry was getting significantly closer, placing his hand on Louis' thigh and getting a look of lust in his eyes, the light green becoming more dark. Forest like, almost. Louis applauded himself in his head and leaned closer to Harry as well, ignoring the hand on his leg and palming the slight bulge peaking out from Harry's trousers. Harry hissed and thrust up into his touch. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" Louis asked, pushing his hand down a bit harder. Harry squeaks and nod's furiously, scurrying up and out of the booth. Louis can only some-what chuckle with lustful eyes as he watches him before hurrying to get up and out as well. 

_______

Louis locked the door of the motel he was staying at and remembered to switch the sign to 'do not disturb' before he turned around to Harry. "Jesus Christ." There was Harry, laying on the bed, four-fingers in himself as he obviously prepared for Louis' hot, and throbbing, cock to fill him up. Louis walked over and grasped his wrist, dragging it away and making his fingers pop out of the tight, pink hole. Harry whimpered, but cut off as soon as he saw Louis shucking off his trousers. "Gonna fuck you so good," Louis whispered in Harry's ear as he straddled his waist. Their erections rubbed experimentally at first, but soon picked up a rhythm. Louis leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing the lube and condom they would be using. He tore the packet that held the condom and slid it over his dick. He did the same with the lube. 

Once he was properly done-up, he lined his cock up at Harry's entrance, teasing it slightly before pushing it all the way in. Harry gasped out a moan and Louis found himself wanting to hear it more. He thrust in and out repeatedly, always hitting that bundle of nerves and making Harry all but scream. 

"Fuck, Louis!" he shouted as he came. Louis continued to thrust until Harry had come down from his high. He pulled out and tugged at his cock until he came, grunting Harry's name. He collapsed next to him, and allowed himself a few minutes to rest before he had to get up and kill Harry. 

Louis looked up at the curly-haired boy and something in his heart broke. Harry was looking down at him as if he were the most precious item in the world, and he had him all to himself. Louis shook his head and excused himself to go to the loo. Harry obliged, his only demand being to bring a warm wash-rag back to clean himself up with. 

Louis felt almost light-headed as he headed down the small hallway to the toilet. He closed the door and turned on the light, the brightness blinding him temporarily. He stared himself down in the mirror, wondering just who he'd become. After a few minutes, he grabbed a rag and began running it under the hot water. Wringing it out, he walked out of the loo and into the kitchen. Grabbing his knife and holding it beside him, he stalked into the room where Harry lay sleeping. He wiped off his chest and all along his body, getting every bit of filth off of him. 

He held the dagger up, and just as he was about to plummet it into Harry's chest, his arm went limp and fell beside him. He couldn't do it.

_____

"What do you mean, 'he's not dead?'" Zayn hissed into the phone. He was absolutely furious, and Louis couldn't exactly blame him. 

"I couldn't kill him. You'll have to get someone else to do it." Louis shrugged as if Zayn were right beside him and could see the gesture. "Or not kill him at all," he added quietly. Zayn's eyes widened in disbelief. 

"You're not serious, are you?" he asked incredulously. 

"I'm one-hundred percent serious."

"Okay, Louis. I'm giving you two-weeks. You have two weeks to do whatever the hell you want with this kid, fuck him, take him out, I don't give two shits. Then, when the two weeks is up, he will have to die. Kill him how you want, doesn't matter, just as long as he's dead."

"Deal," Louis said. Then he hung up. 

_____

"Louis," Harry squealed as Louis kissed up and down him neck, leaving little red makes all over the creamy white skin. 

"What-ey?" Louis cooed, playing with one of the curls atop his head. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his arm away from him. 

"Tosser," he grumbled, not able to keep the smile off his face. It was currently day seven and Louis only had a week left. The thought scared him as he had gotten close to the lad over the period of a week. "Hey, how about a film?" Harry asked, looking over at Louis for approval. Louis nodded because, why not? Harry walked over to the stand of his many DVD's, and picked out a Disney movie. Finding Nemo. 

Louis sighed because this was Niall's favorite movie and so whenever they had the day off, this is what they watched. Louis pushed the thought aside and let his face brighten slightly. One more time couldn't hurt him. Harry settled back into the love-seat after pressing play, and turned to Louis. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?" he asked, adverting his eyes to the back cushion. Louis brought his hand up and turned Harry's chin until it was impossible not to look into his eyes. 

"Just tell me, Haz." Louis was spectacle, but he's heard/seen many bad things so, how bad could it actually be? 

"I-I think I love you," he whispered. Louis instantly tensed, but regretted it once he felt Harry tense as well. 

Louis sighed into Harry's shoulder, and whispered, "I think I love you too," breaking one rule he had to follow. 

_____

"Louis, this game has gone on long enough, don't ya think?" Niall asked as Louis walked into the kitchen fully dressed and getting his coffee. Louis looked over at him and shrugged. 

"S'not a game," he said. Niall raised his eyebrows and flipped a page of the morning paper. He sniffed and took a sip of his tea. 

"Zayn's getting antsy. Said that the boy needs to go soon. Your two-weeks are almost up, bud." Louis snapped his head to him, looking at his head until Niall realized, and turned toward him. "Mate, I'm just letting you-"

"Shut the fuck up. It's not a game, Niall." And with that he turned around and walked out. He jumped in his car and zoomed off to the only place he felt safe. 

Harry's. 

____

"Louis? Are you okay?" Harry asked when Louis showed up on his door-step. Louis was red. Steam was coming from his ears. Harry stepped aside and Louis walked in. 

"I'm supposed to kill you. Like, right now, you're supposed to be dead." Louis covered his mouth from the shock, and Harry's eyes widened. 

"Is this a joke?" Harry asked, attempting to laugh. He failed miserably, just choked air coming out. 

"Afraid it's not. Look Harry, I'm an assassin. I kill for a living." Louis chuckled darkly, and Harry backed away slowly until he hit a wall. 

"So you-" he cleared his throat of the lump that was forming. "You're going to kill me?" Louis' eyes softened, but his dark image remained. 

"I really haven't a choice." He was slowly advancing toward Harry. So slowly that Harry hadn't even noticed through the fear searing through his veins. 

"You lied then," he said, stopping Louis for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not following." 

"You- you said you l-loved me," Harry whimpered. Louis stopped completely. 

"I do love you." 

"No you don't!" Harry shouted, surprising the other boy. "Everything you said was a lie. A big fat lie! Go ahead and kill me! I don't care anymore!" Louis took a step back, and brought his hand to his utility belt. The tears streamed endlessly down Harry's face, and Louis doesn't think a job could be any harder. 

"Harry, I love you. I've never loved a person more in my entire existence." Louis pulled out the knife he had hidden, and Harry cried out, bringing his hands up as the universal sign as 'please'. 

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do this!" he screamed, his voice turning hoarse. Louis only shook his head, and took a few more steps toward Harry. "I- Louis- don't- please!" 

Louis was beginning to crowd his space. "I love you," he whispered. Harry shook his head and let the tears fall endlessly. 

"No you don't." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hand up to Louis' face. "You don't love me, but I love you. Even though you're going to kill me, I love you." 

Tears sprung into Louis' eyes and then he did it. He raised his hand up in the air and plunged the knife down, straight into Harry chest. The younger boy gasped and fell to the ground, opening his eyes and mustering all the strength he had left to beckon Louis down to his height. Louis laid his ear by Harry's mouth and Harry whispered, "You're so beautiful. I love you." Harry smiled as his body went cold and rigid. Tears streamed down Louis' face as he picked up the over-sized trash bag and shoved Harry's body in it. He sniffled and walked out to his car, shoved the bag in the boot, and drove back to the flat. Knife in hand and ready. 

_____

"Lou! Look, what I said earlier, I didn't mean-" 

"Shut the fuck up," Louis snarled. Niall took a few steps back and finally glanced at the bloody bag that was in Louis' arms. 

"Is that?" he asked, gesturing to the sack. Louis nodded and walked over to the Irish-man. 

"It is." Louis set Harry down and pulled up his arm that held the blood-sheathed knife. 

"Louis," Niall said wearily. He already knew what was going to happen. "Let's think thing's through, yeah?"

"I already have," Louis said simply, then shrugged. "I killed the love of my life because of you. Isn't it fair that you die also?" Niall gulped and shook his head.

"Lou-" Niall didn't finish. A knife was being plunged into his chest.

"What?" Louis asked as Niall fell.

"Tell Liam, I love him. Okay?" Louis nodded and walked out. 

_____

"He wanted me to let you know he loved you, a lot." Louis heard the intake of breath on the other line and he couldn't help but feel bad. 

But that was okay. He wouldn't be feeling anything soon. 

"Thank you-" Liam cleared his throat. "Thank you for telling me." 

"You're welcome." And with that, Louis pressed end and walked to his room to get his gun. 

_____

"Hey Louis," Zayn said as Louis walked into his office. "What's-" 

He was cut off by a gun shot to his head. 

_____

Louis brought the gun up to his head, looking out the window of the kitchen. His eyes cast downwards to his dead lovers body and that was all he needed to pull the trigger.

His body landed right next to Harry's.


End file.
